Magik: Limbo Vol 1 1
Appearances Featured Characters: *Illyana Rasputina -First Appearance *Belasco -First Appearance *Madelyne Pryor -First Appearance Villains: *S'ym -First Appearance Other Characters: *Piotr Rasputin -First Appearance *Mikhail Rasputin -First Appearance *Nikolai Rasputin -First Appearance *Alexandra Rasputin -First Appearance NOTE: All text that has a bold name mean that the person is talking to themselves or through their mind. Belasco: Today is the day. Belasco sits on his bed, and holds a picture frame of Madelyne Pryor and Illyana. A tear falls from Belasco's eyes. Belasco: Happy Birthday, Illyana. Even if you aren't with me, I feel your presence. Belasco: I loved her. Illyana and Madelyne.. but with both of them gone, I... Shows a flashback of Belasco with his family. Belasco: ...It was just the three of us. We were a happy family... Shows Belasco giving an order to S'ym. Belasco: ...but there was S'ym. He was Madelyne's brother. He wanted the throne. I knew it. I can feel it. He didn't just want the throne... S'ym kidnaps Illyana, just before Belasco sees him. Belasco: ..he wanted to get rid of me. Of my family. He threatened to kill my daughter. S'ym: You move, I kill the kid! Belasco: Please, don't do this to me, to her, and to Made- S'ym: Everything was fine in our family! We were happy, we were free. Before Madelyne married you. You made us your slaves! S'ym grabs a nearby mace in Belasco's mansion, and points it at Illyana. Madelyne shows up. Madelyne: S'ym! What's happening?! S'ym: Get away from this man, okay? He just brought trouble in our life! Madelyne: Please, S'ym! Don't do this. S'ym beats up Illyana with the mace. Belasco tried to stop him, but he sees Madelyne crying. Madelyne: No!! S'ym!!!! Madelyne gets a heart attack. Belasco rushes to aid her, still crying over the fact that his daughter died. Belasco: Madelyne!! No- Belasco: That moment... crushed my soul. Belasco comes out of his bed, and sits on the throne. Belasco: Everything isn't that too late! I can bring back Illyana to life... It will take a few steps, but this means I can be with my daughter again. Belasco: Take me to Illyana's grave. Some guards take Belasco to a cemetery, filled with souls and spirits. Belasco: I hope we will be together again, Illyana. Belasco recites a spell that mostly makes up with the word "resurrection". Nothing happens. Belasco speaks louder. Louder that it made echoes around him. He was desperate to get back his daughter. Belasco recites one final line, and a mist fills the cemetery. Belasco: It's working! my child! A soul appears in front of Belasco and the guards. The guards are filled with surprise. The child shows a shocking resemblance to Illyana. Ghost Of Illyana: Father. Belasco: Illyana! Belasco attempted to hug his daughter, before remembering that she was just a ghost. He hugged her anyway. Belasco: We will make more memories together, my child. Illyana: But I don't have a body- Belasco: We will solve that. We'll get you a body. Belasco and Illyana fly through Limbo and out of it. They travelled to Earth. Belasco: This is Earth. It isn't as similar as our place, but it has bodies that you can use. Illyana: Are you sure, father? This is a different place. Maybe the body I go into will take over me- Belasco: Don't think that, Illyana. I'll find a way. I promise. Belasco and Illyana travel to a hospital. The first thing that caught they're eye was a room with a family, and a newborn child in her mother's arms. Nikolai: Welcome to the world, Illyana. Alexandra: Illyana. What a beautiful name. Belasco and Illyana enter through the door, phasing through it. Piotr: You sure your not naming the baby "Weasel"? It's much better. Mikhail: I think Illyana is a beautiful name. Piotr: Always first to disagree with me, Mikhail. Belasco: "Illyana"? The baby has the same name as yours! This must be more than a coincidence... Illyana's ghost travels inside the baby Illyana's body. She now takes control. Next Issue: Magik: Limbo #2: On Earth